


Like a Moth to the Flame

by NighttimingDaydreaming



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimingDaydreaming/pseuds/NighttimingDaydreaming
Summary: A salacious argument between the sheriff and his rival causes unresolved tensions to boil to the surface. Initially set during the confrontation scene in season 2, episode 1 “A Lie Agreed Upon, Part I.”
Relationships: Seth Bullock/Al Swearengen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and posting on this site! There will be more chapters to come :)  
> The songs that inspired my writing include:   
> “Super Stars” by Yves Tumor  
> “You Fear the Wrong Thing Baby” by The Radio Dept.  
> and “Hit Me Where It Hurts” by Caroline Polachek.

Seth Bullock is not sure how the conversation escalated into a war of words. As he stands now, in the rustic living quarters inhabited by none other than Al Swearengen, he is livid. One moment, Swearengen is asking for his help, and the next, he is making a mockery of Seth’s tryst with Alma Garret. The crude comments spew out of his mouth like bile and the newly-appointed sheriff can no longer contain his fury.

“Shut up, you son of a bitch,” Seth retaliates.

A crowd of spectators is gathered below them in the bar area of the saloon, listening in to every word spoken and every action lambasted. 

“Jesus Christ, Bullock. The world abounds in cunt of every kind, including hers.”

In response, the sheriff removes a shiny knife from his side, front pocket. He then begins taking off his ammo belt.

“Course, if it had steer you from something stupid, I-uh, could always profess another position.”

By this time, Seth’s knife and belt have been placed on Swearengen’s desk. He now faces away from his rival. He can feel his anger increasing and his body temperature rising.

“Well, I find you’ve got a knife,” says Bullock.

“I won’t need no fucking knife.”

Seth angrily flares his nostrils. His ears ring so loud that the sound of the camp is drowned out around him. 

The two men lunge at each other. They start off grappling before Al takes a swing at the younger man’s right eye. Bullock retaliates by wrapping his hand around the other man’s shoulder and punching him in the gut.

Swearengen seizes control, pushing the sheriff up against the wall and wrapping his hands around his neck.

Just under his breath, Bullock mutters “Harder… I dare you.”

Swearengen steps back, caught off guard, removing his shaky hands from the circumference of Seth’s throat.

“W-What did you say to me?”

Bullock’s eyes are glued to the wood-paneled floor, unable to speak. He has no clue what’s gotten into him.

“Must I be hearing things, or did the good-natured Sheriff ask for my hand in asphyxiation? I suppose the widow Garret has you on a tight leash, no pun intended.”

There is complete silence, except for the sound of both men’s heaving chests.

Al slowly approaches the younger man, testing out the waters. “What is it you want, Bullock?”

The sheriff looks into the deep depths of his adversary’s eyes. “Some goddamn respect.”

Swearengen is uncomfortably close. His dark irises pierce daggers into Bullock’s skull. “Be honest now. Your body deceives you.”

His gaze drifts down to Seth’s painfully hard erection poking a tent in his trousers.

The younger man shuts his eyes in embarrassment, remaining still.

He feels an abundance of arousal pool up in the pit of his stomach as Swearengen leans in, whispering “I could relieve your tension. With your absolute discretion, of course.”

The saloon owner haphazardly traces patterns on Bullock’s inner thigh, reaching dangerously close to his intended target.

“That is if you give me what I want in return.”

Seth gulps hard, opening up his eyes in intrigue. “…What’s that?”

Al grabs hold of the younger man’s member, cupping it through the rough material. “I want to own you,” he growls.

Bullock groans in agony and arousal. He impulsively tilts his hips into Swearengen’s hand, savoring the friction.

Suddenly, the younger man looks away defiantly. “I’ll never be one of your whores. Know that.”

“Who said anything about sharing? I tend to be a possessive bastard when I see something I like.” 

Al continues rubbing him through the fabric, finding a pace that elicits soft moans from the other man’s mouth.

“This better not get out,” Bullock says between shallow breaths.

Al grabs hold of Seth’s neck with his free hand, gripping the redness from before. “Like hell, it will.”

The younger man reacts by forcibly grinding his hips into Swearengen’s hand.

“You like that? You deviant fuck.” He removes both hands from the sheriff’s form and pushes him up against the desk, toying with the band of his pants.

The men hastily remove the outer layers of their attire, with Al remaining in his undershirt and Seth in his button-up.

Swearengen grabs back on to Bullock’s waistband. “May I do the honors?” 

Seth nods frantically in response. Al takes his sweet time to undo the man’s fly and expose his bare skin.

“My, oh my. That might be the prettiest prick I’ve ever seen in all of the Western Hemisphere.”

Seth’s face turns red while his dick throbs.

The saloon owner wets his bottom lip. “I would swallow it whole, lest I defile such a sacred organ.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Touch me.”

Swearengen decides to tease him first, finding pleasure in his suffering. 

He reaches down to draw circles with his thumbs on Bullock’s exposed thighs. The younger man groans and frustratedly thrusts his dick into the air.

“I’m touching you, ain’t I?” Al asks with a smirk.

“No… not there.”

“Where?”

“My… cock,” Seth mumbles.

“You’ll have to speak up.”

“Touch my cock,” he blurts out.

“Well, if you _so_ insist.”

Al grabs hold of Seth’s aching cock and languidly strokes him. The older man presses his own erection up against his bare thigh as he pleasures him. He then swirls his thumb around the tip, making the sheriff cry out.

The saloon owner resumes his stroking, quickening the pace and maintaining a steady rhythm with his wrist. He sinks his teeth into Bullock’s neck as he touches him, quickly replacing the sharpness with his tongue. 

“Just like that! Don’t stop!”

Al unlatches his mouth from the side of Seth’s neck. “Not so fast.”

He slows down the pace, before removing his hand completely from Bullock’s dick. It bobs up toward his stomach and he groans from the lack of contact.

“It’s fine time I taught you a thing about respect, Bullock.” Swearengen unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt before unfastening his belt.

“Give me your hands.” The sheriff hesitates, staring at Al in confusion.

“Give me your fucking hands!”

Seth holds his hands out in front of the other man. Al moves the younger man’s arms, angling them behind his body and connecting his wrists. Using his leather belt, he wraps Bullock’s hands tightly together as a restraint.

“Now respect isn’t just given, you have to earn it.” 

Swearengen flips Seth around, facing him toward the desk with his restrained hands behind him. He then grabs handfuls of the younger man’s exposed ass. 

A rough moan escapes the saloon owner’s mouth, causing Bullock to feel chills down his neck and through his back.

Al regains his train of thought. “You see, and that means giving up control and accepting the inevitable domination. It’s a fuck or be fucked world, Bullock. Once in a while, everyone’s bound to be fucked by _something_.”

The older man slides a slick finger into Bullock’s tight hole, slowly pushing in and out of him. 

Seth makes a yelping sound in response. The speed and intensity of the finger inside him increases.

Swearengen pulls out, quickly retrieving oil from the already opened bottom drawer of his desk. He coats the rest of his fingers before dipping an extra digit into the hungry body in front of him.

It takes a moment for Bullock to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated. The painful, stretching sensation becomes manageable and even pleasurable the faster and harder it is repeated.

Once a third finger is inside of him, he begins to savor the feeling, even tilting his ass into the older man’s touch.

“Feel good, huh? You think you’re ready for it?”

The sheriff nods his head and barely makes out a “Yes.”

Al removes his fingers, taking out his thick, hard cock and drowning it in oil. Seth turns around to look, wishing he could touch himself to the mesmerizing sight.

In an instant, Bullock’s body is being shoved back around and he can feel the older man drive into him. Seth winces from the sheer size of him while Swearengen releases a deep grunt in delight.

“So much tighter than any cunt. Must be what heaven feels like.”

Bullock can’t take all of him at first; it feels like it’s breaking him apart. But some sick side of him likes being broken.

Swearengen pounds in and out, slowly building up momentum. He rests his hands on the younger man’s tense shoulders as he fucks him.

“Ease into it. It’ll feel better if you let yourself go.”

Seth obeys his master, relaxing his body as best he can. Al adjusts him by positioning his upper body to rest on the desk with his ass poking out.

Swearengen’s cock resumes position inside of Bullock. He fucks deeper into the man than before, tilting his head back to enjoy the sensation. 

The deepness takes Seth by surprise, hitting him in _that_ spot and shocking him into a scream. It feels so good. Too good.

In a low but menacing voice, the older man says “Don’t make me have to gag you. We don’t want to attract a crowd, now do we?”

Bullock remains quiet as the man continues fucking him. The harder he is penetrated, the more breathy moans are released unwillingly from his lips. Al wraps a hand around his mouth, quieting him significantly.

Al fucks him in silence for a while, only hearing the slightest gasps and feeling his mouth’s vibrations against his palm. He releases his hand once the sheriff is able to control himself. 

Realizing he despises silence, Swearengen decides to discontinue it. “She’ll never make you feel this fucking good, will she?” 

A dazed Bullock is confused for a moment. He then recalls the one inadequate orgasm he received from Alma Garret. “No.”

Al stops his thrusts, placing a hand tightly around the back of the younger man’s neck. “Say it!”

“Ah- she’llnevermakemefeelthisfuckinggood.”

“Atta boy.”

Swearengen proceeds to fuck him with his hand wrapped around the younger man’s neck.

“You like that, knowing I could end your life if my grip were any tighter. You like being at my mercy.”

“Fuck. Yes.”

Al lets go of his neck to touch his neglected dick. He rubs him from the base to the tip, being agonizingly slow compared to the speed of penetration.

Seth moans from the overwhelming sensations. He can feel himself getting closer, his orgasm rising. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly the man can get him to lose himself.

“I need-“

“What’s a matter? Prick’s got you mute?” 

He slams into his ass while leisurely stroking his dick. I could tease him like this for an eternity, Swearengen thinks.

“I need… more.”

With his free hand, Al grabs hold of the end of the belt, pulling Seth’s arms and body toward him. The change of angle causes his dick to bump against the younger man’s prostate. 

Both men groan in earnest. Swearengen quickens the pace of his stroking, giving in to Bullock’s plea.

Seth feels Al’s hot breath ghosting his ear. “Can you give yourself up to me?”

“Yes. Oh God, yes.”

With hard and deliberate thrusts synchronized with the rough jerking of his cock, the younger man nears his climax, seeing stars. 

Swearengen feels his hole constrict around his cock, relishing in the tightness and sending him over the edge.

“You’re mine now.”

Cum spills out onto his stomach and down Al’s fist, which continues to stroke him through it until he rids him of the very last drop.

Al then unloads inside of him, unable to control himself. He lightly rubs the younger man’s sensitive cock as he drives into him a few more times, releasing himself with a loud grunt. 

Seth gasps from the initial feel of it. Swearengen wishes he could save that sound and store it somewhere safe in his mind.

He lets go and pulls out, already missing the contact. He then presses his thumb into the bruising on Seth’s neck “And don’t you forget it.”

The older man wipes his other hand clean with a spare cloth from the desk, breathing heavily. 

The sheriff stays lying ass up on the surface, spent, as his lover pulls up his pants. Al admires the sight for a moment. He then moves to unfasten his belt from around the younger man’s wrists. 

He yanks the belt off and fastens it around his waist while Bullock stirs underneath him. 

“Clean yourself up and collect your things. I need a drink.”

Seth stands, wiping himself clean with the same rag before putting on his clothes. He then adorns himself in his badge and bandolier. 

Swearengen moves to sit at the desk, reaching for his trustee bottle of whiskey and pouring out two shots. He sucks down the brown liquid as Bullock grabs for his own. Dark eyes watch the younger man’s lips as they wrap around the shot glass, downing the dark liquor.

After the shot, Bullock is jolted back into reality.

“How do we explain ourselves?”

“We ought to make it look like we were just sparring.”

Bullock responds with silence and an expression of pondering shown by his knit brows.

Al’s eyes are as dark as ever and his face displays a devilish grin. “Hit me. Come on, cocksucker. Give me a shiner.” 

Bullock considers the course of action for a moment before giving in and punching near Swearengen’s eye. The punch is fueled by his unresolved anger and very satiated arousal.

The strike pushes the older man back, inflaming the skin around his right eye. The sheer force of Seth’s fist will surely leave a bruise.

Al retaliates by planting his mouth, teeth included, against Bullock’s. The kiss is sloppy and rough, with the sheriff tasting blood and whiskey diluted saliva. Opening his mouth, Seth invites Al’s tongue to explore and touch against his own.

They break apart at the same time, gasping for air.

“How does it look?”

“Like the doc might be of concern.”

“Good enough. Now your turn.”

He retrieves a pocket knife from inside his shirt jacket. Holding the blade up to Bullock’s face, he cuts a line straight across his left eyebrow.

“How is it that you still look so exquisite? Like a fucking painting.”

Seth blushes, unfazed by the small wound. Paired with the redness around his throat and the other various bruises, he realizes this may look convincing.

“Don’t be shy. Walk on down there and make it known what I’ve done to you.”

If they only really knew, the sheriff thought. He turns to walk away, getting a smack on the ass as he leaves. It’s a reminder of who he belongs to now, he thinks.

From this moment on, Bullock knew his relationship with his adversary had changed and there was no going back. He was forever embedded to him, like a branded calf to its owner. To Al Swearengen, Seth would always be the submissive lover that liked getting choked. Out of all of his victories and accomplishments, that’s what he would be reduced to. 

He shuts the door to Swearengen’s room, bracing himself for the spectators and Gem saloon regulars. Seth is reminded of Trixie and the whores, and wonders if they make Al feel as satisfied as he did.

The sheriff replays the man’s voice in his mind as he walks down the creaky steps and toward the bar.

“You’re mine now.” Each word reverberates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during one of the later scenes in season 2, episode 5 “Complications.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving my writing a chance!
> 
> The songs that inspired this chapter include:  
> "At The Door" by The Strokes  
> "Tie Me Down" by George Clanton  
> and "Time Baby III" by Medicine and Robin Guthrie

“Bullock!” The saloon owner yells from his bed. The Doc kneels at his bedside as he yells, having just inspected his injured body for signs of improvement.

Seth Bullock enters the dimly lit room as Johnny Burns leaves it. His heart pounds in his chest as he does so. 

“Doc.”

“Sheriff,” the doctor says as he stands to allow them privacy. Before leaving, he stands between the two men cautiously.

“Pithy and civil,” the medic warns. He still firmly believes that last week’s wounds and grunts were from a violent confrontation. The indisposed man looks back at him with threatening eyes. We _so_ have them fooled, the sheriff thinks.

The doctor turns to exit, walking out of the room with his head down as to shield from the tension.

“Is anyone else out there?” Al asks.

“Just passed Farnum as he was leaving. Dority’s manning the bar.”

“Good. Lock the door behind you.”

Seth locks up Swearengen’s room before approaching his cot. He stands before his lover in the shadowed bedroom with compassion in his eyes. He’s never seen Al in such a vulnerable state. The older man looks worn out, with dark circles under his eyes and a bloodspot around one iris. Dressed only in his undergarments, the top buttons of his undershirt are undone to expose dark curls of chest hair. The sheriff questions whether to comfort or ravish him first.

Instead of giving in to his desires, Seth talks business instead. “The commissioner’s alright.”

Al responds by taking a deep breath and handing the whiskey from his side table over to Bullock. Both their hands stay attached to the bottle as the older man speaks.

“You wipe the rim of that bottle, I knock you out from my present vantage.”

Seth, still unable to read the mysterious man, is unsure whether he’s serious or taking the piss out of him. 

The saloon owner pats the space next to him on the bed. “Have seat… I don’t bite.”

Al barely whispers, “Oh, but I do.”

The sheriff sits down next to the ailing man, feeling a pang of sympathy in his chest as he observes the injuries up close. They discuss the crooked politicians looking to stake a claim of their camp while taking swigs from the bottle. Seth stops after three sips while Swearengen continues onward.

He concludes the talk of business by stating “I get back on my fucking feet, I’ll carry my share of the water.”

“My money’s on you.”

The corners of Al’s mouth rise into a grin. They maintain eye contact, with Bullock letting go of his sheriff facade to admiringly view the older man. He takes off his hat, placing it at the end of the bed before he speaks.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been dragged through the fucking gates of hell and back.”

“It wasn’t because of what I- we did, was it?”

“No, no. There were stones in my prick that the doc had to extract. Left me in excruciating pain, they did. I suffered a stroke as he was operating. Woke up with half my fucking body stiff as a board. Wish I had dreamt it.”

Bullock lightly caresses the skin around his eye, touching the marking from his fist. “Your eye’s still swollen. Are you in pain?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Let me take care of you.”

The younger man rests his hands on Al’s shoulders, delicately rubbing his knotted muscles. The saloon owner hums in approval.

The sheriff’s touch shoots blood straight to Al’s dick. It hardens as gentle fingers trail down his back.

“Doc’s had me on bed rest for two weeks. Haven’t been able to walk or get my cock sucked. The agony.” His dark irises look pitiful, searching for sympathy from the younger man.

Seth is reminded of his own incidental abstinence and the many nights spent pleasuring himself to the memory of their first time. He goes back to massaging the man’s shoulders, applying more pressure. 

“At least you had the Widow to keep you company.”

“Your jealousy is unfounded.”

“Do tell.”

“We had a quick brush once that was forgettable at best. She was too rigid and… unattractive.”

“Is this what you’re attracted to?”

He grabs Bullock’s hand and firmly places it on his erection. 

He already knows the answer, Seth thinks.

The younger man has a sharp intake of breath before responding with a “Yes.”

“Very good.”

Bullock’s hand stays where it’s been placed, faintly rubbing the man through the fabric of his pants.

“Christ. I’ve missed your cock. Take it out for me,” Al exclaims.

“You first.”

“That eager for it, huh?”

“I want to relieve you-“ Seth blurts out before adding “to take your mind off the pain.”

Swearengen can’t help but smirk in response. He observes that the once reticent sheriff is letting his guard down.

“Get down on your knees.”

Bullock does as he is told, kneeling in front of the man and getting an eyeful.

“Have you ever sucked cock, Bullock?”

The question takes him by surprise. His eyes dart back and forth from Swearengen’s crotch to his eyes. “Uh, no.”

“Pity. I figured you the type to have sucked half of Montana dry.”

“Have you?”

“That’s of little relevancy to the subject at hand.”

Al unbuttons the opening of his long johns before taking out his sizable erection. Seth practically salivates from the sight of it. His dick hardens in appreciation.

“Show me how deep you can take it.”

“I don’t understand.”

Swearengen roughly grabs the younger man’s chin, tilting it upward. He then pokes his finger directly above Seth’s neck.

“Can you take me this deep in your mouth?”

“…I think so.”

“You can do better than that.”

“I’ll try my best.” 

Bullock leans in, motioning his head toward Swearengen’s cock. His brown eyes look up as the older man clears his throat.

For the first time, the sheriff observes weakness in his eyes. “Go easy on me now. I’m still recovering.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Bullock tilts his head downward, opening his mouth and sliding it as far down Swearengen’s shaft as it can go. A loud groan envelopes the room. The sheriff begins fucking him with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

“My God, your mouth was made for this.”

Al tastes of earth and musk and Seth can’t get enough of it. He drags his tongue along the man’s length, savoring the flavor of his skin. Bullock thinks he could suck on him for hours without tiring.

He swirls his tongue around the tip, sucking on it as his hand works the rest of him. He then takes the man deeper into his mouth, making a ring with his hand to pump the entirety of his large cock.

“Feels nice, what you’re doing. Don’t stop.”

Seth increases the speed of his movements while his hand tightens around the circumference of his girth. As he sucks on the older man, Bullock’s tongue flutters against his sensitive skin. Al lets out a low moan in response.

“You sure, you haven’t done this before?”

Seth attempts to mumble an “Uh-huh” against the stiff organ. The vibrations from his mouth feel heavenly against the older man’s cock. Swearengen thinks the man could teach his whores a thing or two about technique. 

As the sheriff pleasures him with exquisite talent and purpose, Al weaves his hands through his brown tresses. He strokes Bullock’s hair, combing through it with his fingers and admiring its softness. He could get used to this. The declaration triggers a memory from the saloon owner’s youth.

“There was a man- back in Chicago. Ten years before you were conceived. We’d rob whorehouses together when cast iron safes weren’t yet in use by the profiteers. Our loot was always spent on Colt revolvers and booze, indulging in it til we were pissed off our asses- Fuck! That’s good… One night, after hours of larceny, the lush laid one on me quick and hard. He was a handsome fellow, I’ll give him that, and I was already impassioned from the day’s events. I’ll never forget the look of his lecherous eyes as he exposed himself to me and begged for relief. I knelt down like I was before the altar and took him in my mouth. Oh- ah just like that! I was ashamed of how much I enjoyed it.”

By the time Swearengen is finished speaking, the younger man has resorted to fully deep throating him. Using only his mouth, the sheriff continuously forces his lips far down toward the base of his erection. Seth audibly gags while the older man breathes heavily.

“With you here, slobbering and choking on my prick, I ain’t ashamed any longer.”

Bullock looks up at him with glimmering eyes and a mouth full. He wonders whether his tears are from the rough sexual act or his lover’s revelation. Either way, he’s never felt more alive.

“You look fucking angelic like that.”

Swearengen then roughly grabs hold of the sheriff’s hair, pulling his mouth off of his dick. His slightly swollen, red lips remain agape. 

“Open wide.” The older man forces his cock into Seth’s mouth, still pulling him by his hair. He face-fucks him, thrusting himself in and out, deep inside of his throat. With a hard thrust, Al hits directly against his gag reflex. Saliva pools inside the younger man’s mouth as he gags and attempts to cough.

The saloon owner pulls out, his hard dick slick with spit remaining inches away from Bullock’s face. He jabs his index finger above the sheriff’s Adam’s apple.

“How’d it feel when I was fucking _this_ deep inside you?”

Seth pants. “Like I couldn’t breathe. But I didn’t want to.”

“You’ll never find anyone else in this godforsaken camp willing to partake in your perversions.”

In retribution to the man’s harsh words, something primal within Bullock causes him to spit on the stiff cock in front of his face. An uncontrollable growl emits from Swearengen in return. He’ll drive me to the brink of insanity, the older man thinks.

Al yanks on to Seth’s hair, pulling his head down and forcing his lips back around his shaft. The older man controls him with his hand, pushing him up and down and initiating a steady rhythm with his mouth.

In this state of debasement, the sheriff realizes that he likes to be controlled. Not only does he like it, but he craves it. The sensation of giving up authority over his body and letting himself be maneuvered and manipulated sparks excitement deep in his lower belly. The faster his head is shoved and the deeper the man fucks inside his mouth, the harder his own cock aches.

As Swearengen relaxes his hand, now solely thrusting inside the younger man’s mouth, his lover begins to touch himself. He looks down at the sheriff in a haze before slowing down his thrusts and pulling out. With the hand that was once in his hair, Al grabs on to his arm and rips it away from his crotch.

“Be a good boy and wait your turn.”

The two men pause for a moment, just staring at each other. Their jagged breaths synchronize in time and envelope the silence. A bead of sweat drips down from Seth’s forehead. The saloon owner delicately wipes it off before caressing his cheek. Christ, he’s making me soft, Al thinks.

Before long, Bullock’s head drifts down and he resumes the task at hand. His skillful mouth latches back on to the hard organ, rubbing the sides between his lips. He then circles his tongue around the tip before dragging it along every inch of him. Soon thereafter, he’s back to vigorously deep throating him.

With every suck reaching closer to his base, Al feels himself losing control and nearing oblivion. He groans as Seth roughly forces himself too far down, choking on his cock. The younger man recovers quickly, sliding his mouth back down and establishing a comfortable pace. Al looks at his lover’s head in action, yearning to view his face in full.

“Look at me. I want to see your eyes.”

As Bullock looks up, Swearengen notices that his pupils are dilated. The expression within his eyes is highly focused and unrelenting. He can sense the sheriff’s devotion solely from the intensity of his stare. This sends him over the edge.

Al releases himself inside of Seth’s mouth, the tip of his cock resting on the younger man’s tongue as he spills his seed. Before he can fully enjoy his orgasm, a knock on the door causes the two men to freeze in place.

“Just a moment,” Swearengen calls out. His voice faintly wavering.

Seth shoots straight up, his mouth still full of cum. The saloon owner observes his disposition while pulling a blanket over his lower half. He motions with his hand to the piss bucket in the corner. A second knock interrupts the sheriff’s movements, causing him to gulp down the secretion, grab his hat, and head for the door. He readjusts his jacket and wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand before unlocking the door and opening it. 

With an expression of stone, Bullock says “I was just leaving” to an oblivious Johnny Burns.

The two men pass each other as the lackey heads into the bedroom and Seth walks down the corridor, trying to mask his raging hard-on. 

Burns observes Al in an aggravated state, sweating heavily and scowling in the dark bedroom. 

“Well, what the fuck is it, Johnny?”

“Uh, Wu wants to see you. Seems like it’s urgent.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bring him up here then.”

As Johnny exits the room and closes the door, Swearengen finds himself alone in the shadows. He wishes he could relive that moment with Bullock instead of having to deal with more of Deadwood’s mishaps. There’s never an uneventful day here, he thinks to himself. His mind then drifts back to the sheriff and his expressive eyes. He was so alluring and compliant. _Like he trusted me enough to take all the authority away from him._

_When can I see him again?_

His thoughts are interrupted by the door cracking open, letting light into the room.


End file.
